Becky's Birthday
by Fei Mei
Summary: Becky Wright lupa kalau hari ini ia berulangtahun. Hermione mengambil kesempatan untuk mengerjainya bersama dengan Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, dan George. Akhirnya Happy Ending kok. Hadiah untuk Weaselle7 yang ultah hari ini 21/6 .


Hadiah ultah Weaselle7 yang ke-14 (bener ga sih umurnya? Lupa :P). Romance-nya ga begitu kena, tapi ada kok. Hehe.

.

Disclaimer: Cuma cerita ini aja yang punya Fei…*sigh*  
Warning: Author masih parah dalam hal romance!

.

.

.

Aku melangkah dengan malas menuju aula utama. Pagi ini sebenarnya cerah, tapi wajahku tidak bisa secerah langit di atas sana. Wajahku yang biasanya selalu tersenyum lebar kini mendung. Mau tahu kenapa?

Waktu aku keluar dari ruang rekreasi pagi tadi, dua orang sahabatku, Hermione dan Ginny sudah langsung cuek padaku. Biasanya Ginny selalu bertanya basa-basi seperti 'Apa tidurmu nyenyak?' atau cuma 'Selamat pagi'. Tetapi pagi ini keduanya seperti menjauhiku. Keduanya tidak melemparkan senyum hangat mereka padaku daritadi. Dan sedihnya, mereka tega meninggalkan aku, mereka pergi ke aula tanpa aku! Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Apakah aku telah berbuat salah pada mereka sehingga mereka cuek? Kalaupun aku memang berbuat salah, biasanya mereka akan menegurku, bukannya mendiamkanku.

Sesampainya di aula, aku melihat meja mana saja yang masih kosong. Kulirik dari sudut mataku, Hermione dan Ginny sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Harry dan Ron. Meja mereka sudah penuh karena ada Fred, George, dan Lee. Yah, tidak masalah sih sebenarnya. Toh, aku kan juga bukan Gryffindor, jadi tidak masalah kalau meja disana penuh. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Penelope, _Prefect_ di asramaku.

Sambil makan, aku masih terus memperhatikan dua orang sahabatku yang duduk di meja Gryffindor itu sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka mendiamkan aku. sesekali aku melihat Hermione dan Ron tertawa. Apanya sih, yang lucu? Dan Ron. Uh, ya ampun, rambutnya! Aneh sih kalau aku bilang begini, tapi dia 'cantik' untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Tidak percaya? _Dude_, lihat rambutnya!

Okay, jadi mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Aku suka Ron. Bahkan aku suka padanya sejak pertama kali aku mendaratkan pandangan mataku pada orang itu. Sayang, aku masuk Ravenclaw… Tidak begitu masalah juga sih, aku masih bisa 'berteman' dengannya karena ada Hermione. Eh, ya, Hermione dan Ginny tau juga tahu tentang hal ini.

_Anyway_, seingatku sih tadi aku bertemu dengan Harry dan Ron di koridor. Tetapi sama seperti Hermione dan Ginny, tersenyum padaku saja tidak, main lewat saja. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Selesai makan aku langsung pergi ke kelas pertamaku pagi itu, Mantra. Biasanya aku jalan ke kelas ini dengan Hermione, karena aku memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan 'Trio Emas'. Tetapi hari ini Hermione meninggalkan aku. Kupikir ya sudahlah…

"Miss Wright! Maju ke depan!" bentak Profesor Flitwick tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut. Baru saja aku dan murid-murid yang lain membuka buku untuk membaca teks disana sembari professor Flitwick mengoreksi PR kami. Masih agak kaget, aku melangkah ke depan kelas. Si professor menatapku dengan galak.

"Jawaban PR-mu salah semuanya!" bentak professor Flitwick.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, nyaris keluar malah sepertinya. Maksudku, _what the -_? Salah semua? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Apa kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku kemarin, huh? Padahal semuanya sudah pernah kujelaskan! Miss Wright, aku kecewa padamu!" kata si professor sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cuma kau yang salah semua! Bahkan Mr. Weasley masih benar 4 soal! Sebagai hukumannya, kau berdiri di pojok sana selama jam pelajaranku!" bentaknya lagi.

Selama jam pelajarannya? _Great_…2 jam pelajaran! Mendecak kesal dengan pelan, aku pun berdiri di samping papan tulis dengan wajah yang…mendung dan siap menangis. Bagaimana caranya aku tidak ingin menangis, kalau ini yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku? Maksudku, aku selalu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan benar selama ini.

"Profesor, kenapa tidak sekalian saja potong angka dari Wright?" kata Malfoy, si _ferret_ itu.

"Oh, tidak, tidak perlu Mr. Malfoy. Tetapi jika Miss Wright seperti ini lagi, tentu saja akan kupotong angkanya…" jawab professor Flitwick.

Tidak terasa dua jam pelajaran telah selesai. Selanjutnya Arithmancy dengan Hermione. Dan sahabatku itu meninggalkan ku lagi. setibanya di kelas, aku tidak bisa menemukan buku Arithmancy-ku dalam tas. Rasanya sial sekali aku hari ini, si professor pun menghukumku berdiri di belakang kelas karena ia menganggap aku tidak membawa buku pelajarannya.

Kupikir kesialanku akan berakhir pada jam makan siang. Tetapi aku salah. Makan siang hari itu yang tersisa untukku adalah nasi ayam, sup wortel, paprika. Minum yang kudapatkan adalah jus tomat. _Bloody Hell_! Kenapa makanannya seperti ini semua? Kenapa makan siang hari ini menunya tidak kusukai semua? _Yuck_.

Hari ini aku sial sekali sepertinya. Sudah dicuekin oleh teman sendiri, PR-ku salah semua, tidak bawa buku Arithmancy, sekarang makan siangnya membuatku kesal.

Dengan sangat super duper terpaksa aku pun makan dengan agak…mual. Setelah itu aku pergi ke kelas Ramuan dengan berharap tidak ada kejadian aneh lagi. dan syukurlah doaku terkabul. Memang sih, professor Snape marah-marah di kelas seperti biasanya, tetapi untungnya aku tidak dihukum di kelas ini.

Pada akhirnya aku sudah menyelesaikan kelas-kelasku hari ini. Baru saja aku mau pergi ke ruang rekreasi, Harry dan Ron menangkap dan menyeretku ke lapangan Quidditch. Disana aku bertemu dengan Hermione dan Ginny yang tersenyum lebar. Nah lho, ada apa ini?

"Sepertinya si idiot satu ini memang belum sadar," kata Hermione tersenyum licik.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku polos. Bukan pura-pura, jujur saja aku memang tidak mengerti.

"Masa kau tidak sadar kalau hari ini kau ulang tahun? Ya ampun, Becky!" kata Ginny sambil tertawa.

Eh? Tanggal berapa memangnya sekarang? Kurogoh tasku untuk mencari kalender. Oh, _great_, tanggal 21 Juni. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku!

"Uh, jadi…" kataku pelan.

"Kami mengerjaimu. Itu usulnya Hermione sih, kita ikutan saja," kata Harry.

"Kami berniat cuek padamu seharian, Becky. Tetapi Ron yang bodoh ini bilang kasihan, jadi kami berhenti cuek padamu sekarang. Lalu untuk yang di kelas Mantra –Hermione sudah cerita padaku-, kami minta tolong pada professor Flitwick untuk ikut mengerjaimu dengan cara membentakmu, berhubung kau tidak pernah dimarahi guru selama ini," jelas Ginny.

"Di kelas Arithmancy, aku yang mengambil bukumu. Habis kau bengong terus sih! Dan tentu saja, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan guru-guru, makanya para professor tidak mengurangi angka Ravenclaw! Dan khusus makan siang, aku masih ingat makanan dan minuman apa saja yang kau tidak suka. Aku kerja sama dengan Penny supaya kau mendapat makanan yang tidak kau suka," jelas Hermione.

"Ya, dan setelah itu aku langsung memuntahkan itu semua. Sial! Kenapa aku tidak sadar?" kataku kesal.

"Karena kau pelupa," jawab Ron santai.

"Sudah cukup mengerjaiku? Masih ada lagi?" kataku malas.

"Masih. Kan, daritadi itu kami yang mengerjaimu. Sekarang giliran Fred dan George!" kata Hermione.

Begitu setelah Hermione berkata demikian, si kembar langsung ada di langit dengan sapu terbang mereka dan melemparkan plastik-plastik ke arahku. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, dan Ron buru-buru menyingkir dariku. Yang aku tahu selanjutnya adalah… aku kejatuhan lumpur-lumpur yang keluar dari plastic yang barusan dilemparkan kakak-kakak Ron. _Yuck_.

Tertawa dengan puas, kini Fred dan George melemparkan kembang api ke langit. Warna-warni, cantik sekali. Setelah itu Hermione dan Ginny membawaku ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang penuh lumpur. Kemudian keduanya membawaku ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor untuk pesta. Pesat ulang tahunku yang sudah direncanakan si kembar Weasley.

Oh wow, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merayakan hari ulang tahunku dengan seperti ini. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku makin gembira? Ron menghampiriku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Ini hadiah ulang tahun paling hebat sedunia, menjadi pacar Ron Weasley!

.

.

.

To Weaselle7: Happy birthday! xD  
To others: REVIEW! xD


End file.
